The Family Who Lived
by Art.with.ap
Summary: A story about if Lily and James Potter survived and got to raise Harry Potter. AU! Sirius is innocent and Remus is happy. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**The Family Who Lived.**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfiction.**

 ** _Disclaimer!_**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. I would**

 **be well known and pretty rich if I did.**

 ** _Chapter 1_** ** _: Prologue_**

No one understood it.

The small house with the roof blown off it stood at the very end of the village. It had never been there before. _Or had it?_

The people living in the village crowded around the house, trying to figure out where it came from when three people walked out of the front door.

The first was a young man, only 21 years of age with dishevelled hair, bright twinkling hazel eyes and cuts all over his body. He only glanced at the crowd, before turning to the person next to him.

This person was a young lady of the same age, who had fiery bright red hair and large emerald green eyes the shape of almonds. She had a trail of blood trickling down her face and her clothes were torn.

In her arms, she held a small baby boy with the same big emerald eyes and a tuft of black hair sticking up all over the place. But what was most intriguing about this child was the thin, red scar the shape of what most would say a lightning bolt, but these people knew different.

You see, these people _are_ different. The women's sister often called her a freak, a terrible insult to the women. The man was often called an arrogant toe-rag and a git (surprisingly by the women) because he liked to prank people ruthlessly.

But the reason they were different was because the were magical.

Yes, this is true. No, I have not lost my mind. The man and the child were wizards, while the women was a witch. They could perform charms, morphe into animals, even defend themselves from what's known as the Dark Arts.

And now they were very famous. More particularly, their son. For their son, who isn't even two years old, has just survived the only curse that is supposed to be impossible to survive _and_ defeated the most powerful Dark Lord of all time who has been terrorising innocent people for the past ten years, and he came out with only a mere scar.

You might remember me saying that most people would say this scar was the shape of a lightning bolt. But that's only most people. For the family currently standing knew this scar to be the shape of the wand movement of the curse. The killing curse.

This family was called the Potter's, they were named James Potter, Lily Potter and little Harry Potter, and there won't be a child in the wizarding world who doesn't know Harry Potter's name.

 **A/N:** New story! I wanted to write a fanfiction that's about Lily and James surviving and raising Harry. This is kind of inspired by _The Son and Nephew of the Maraurders_ fanfiction series that's written by _Yugioash_.

Please let me know what you think! Should I continue with this? It's a pretty small chapter but that's because this is only the beginning of a journey. Oh, and also, I'm making Lily an Animagus aswell. You'll find out her form soon.

That's all for now! Sorry for the long Authors Note, I had a lot to say.

Next chapter coming soon!

Your fellow magical muggle,

Art.with.ap x


	2. Ten Years Later

**The Family Who Lived**

 ** _Disclaimer!_**

 **I wish I did, but I don't own anything**

 **you recognise. Most of it belongs**

 **to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _Chapter 2: Ten years later..._**

"Harry? Harry, it's time to get up," a soft feminine voice calls through the door.

Harry Potter was very famous. He was ten years old and yet everyone new of him. You see, Harry Potter was The-Boy-Who-Lived, the saviour of the wizarding world. He defeated the greatest Dark Lord to have ever lived at only one year and three months old, _and_ he is the only known survivor of the dreaded killing curse. This curse is meant to be impossible to block, to be hit by it means instant death. The day this happened, Harry almost lost both of his parents (Lily and James Potter) and the roof of his home was blown off as a result of the attack. The family was betrayed by their very own best friend, Peter Pettigrew, who's been missing for ten years.

After the attack on Godrics Hollow, the Potter's moved into the muggle world along with the Longbottom's and their best friend's Sirius Black (once his name was cleared, as he had been blamed for being a follower of Voldemort- that is, the darkest wizard ever- and the betrayal of the Potter's) and Remus Lupin. They all lived as muggles for five years before returning into the wizarding world. Harry had a lot of magical power that he lost control of multiple times. He turned his teachers hair blue once, another time his mother cut his hair and he didn't like it, but he went to bed anyways and when he woke up, it had grown back again. Once during lunchtime at school, a group of bullies were chasing him and then all of a sudden, he was on the roof of the school kitchens!

Now the family of three lived in a large house in an area where lots of wizarding families lived. Sirius and Remus lived next door to them, and the Longbottom's lived just two streets away. Harry had made some muggle friends, including one very smart girl the same age as him named Hermione Granger.

"Harry?" The voice calls again. No answer.

"Alright then, you leave me no choice..." The voice fades away and you can hear the footsteps padding down the stairs. One minute later, you can hear multiple people pounding up the stairs and the door leading into Harry's bedroom bursts open.

You would think that you would see people standing in the door, wouldn't you? But that was not the case. In the doorway, one man with sandy hair and scars all over him stands next to a lady with bright red hair and emerald green eyes. That was normal. What wasn't normal was the fact that there were two other people, well, more like presences accompanying them. Two _animals._

The first was a shaggy black dog, twice the size of the usual dog, with it's tongue flapping out the side of its mouth. Beside the dog was a _stag._

Yes, there was a stag in the bedroom that belongs to an ten year old boy. Keep in mind that this house was in the middle of London.

This unusual group of people were expecting to see a young Harry Potter lying in bed fast asleep. What they weren't expecting was to get pranked.

The bed was completely empty and messy, there were toys all over the place and clothes were strewn about the room. It looked as though someone had been kidnapped.

"Harry? Harry, where are you?!" Lily Potter started to freak out.

The stag changed into a man whose name was James Potter, more commonly known as Prongs. James started frantically searching the room, along with the sandy haired man (who was known as Remus Lupin or Moony) and the black dog, now a black haired man (a.k.a Sirius Black or Padfoot).

A sudden explosion made all four occupants of the room jump and spin around towards the door. In the door stood a young boy with jet black hair, circular glasses and bright emerald eyes that were glinting mischievously. In his hands were two toy guns, one _Nerf_ gun and one water gun. Harry.

"I will do nothing unless you put your hand where I can see them!" He yelled.

All four adult slowly put their hands up, not seeing the trick in his words. Immediately, Harry started spraying them with water and shooting them with toy bullets which could leave bruises if you take them fully. Yelping, Lily hid behind the door while Sirius, Remus and James hopped around the bedroom, dodging bullets and getting drenched in the process, all while Harry was laughing his head off. He didn't notice when the weapons started to float and target Lily. He was too busy laughing to realise he was doing accidental magic again.

"Harry! Go target your father!" She shrieked.

"Ummm... Lils? You might want to look up..." James said, looking a little worried for Harry's sake.

Lily slowly looked up until she saw the two toys floating in the air and her son lying on the floor, laughing his head off. Realising what was going on, she sat there, shocked. The three men looked at her wearily, wondering if they should hide or not.

Slowly Harry stopped laughing and looked up, only to see his mother watching the two toy guns that were trained at her. Realising what happened, he gasped, flew up, and literally bolted out of the room, presumably to find a hiding place.

"Harry... James... POTTER!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked from her place at the floor. "I'm so going to get him for this," she says to the three men standing around her.

"Llliiillllyyy!" Sirius whined, "He did a bit of accidental magic. So what? At least you now know he isn't a squib."

"Continue whining like that, Siri-Bear, and you'll find yourself some accidental magic," she said sweetly. "Now, James, will you please go find our son? We have to leave for the zoo soon, and I want him to shower and get some breakfast before we go." With that, she turned and whisked out of the room.

Lily didn't mind the accidental magic when it was directed to someone else, but if it was going for her, your best option was to run and hide for a while until she cooled down.

James found Harry hiding in the cupboard under the stairs. This wasn't a good thing because the last time James checked, there was a boggart in there. A boggart was a shape-shifter, it turned into whatever you fear most. Harry was as white as a sheet when James found him, and he looked a little bit sick, so James picked him up and carried him into the kitchen.

The moment she saw her son being carried into the kitchen by her husband, all plans of revenge were swept from Lily's mind.

"James, where did you find him? And why is he so clammy and pale?" Lily rushes over to Harry, enveloping him in a big hug.

"He was under the stairs and the last time I checked, there was a boggart under there."

"Harry, honey, you're all right, nothing is going to hurt you right now, ok? I promise you. Do you want to talk about it?" Lily soothed Harry while James made him a cup of green tea.

"I... It was _him,_ Mum, he killed you and D-Dad," Harry chocked out before dissolving into a wave a tears. Lily rocked backwards and forwards with him, murmuring reassuring words to him and eventually the colour returned to his face and he had finished a breakfast of waffles and green tea.

"Do you still want to go to the zoo today?" Lily asks.

Harry's face lit up at the mention of the zoo. Harry was going to the zoo with his friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom for his and Neville's birthdays, which were a day apart.

"Yeah! I want to see the lions first, m'kay?" Harry nodded fervently.

Lily and James laughed at their son's antics. He had so much of his Dad's personality and looks, yet so much of his Mum's attitude and concentration. Once his mind is set on something, he will in no way, shape or form change his idea. To put it simply, he was extremely stubborn.

An hour later, the small family were waiting in their living room in front of the fireplace. Being wizards (and witches), they had their own peculiar ways of transport. Travelling through the Floo Network was the easiest of these.

The Floo Network worked quite simply. You took a hand full of Floo Powder and threw it into the flames, said where you were going, and walked straight into the fire. To get anywhere, however, there _must_ be at least one fireplace in the area that is connected with the system. All the fireplaces of the wizarding world were generally connected, with only a few not connected.

Just in that moment, the flames turned green and a young lady fell out of the fireplace, followed by a man a few years older than her and a young boy of ten.

"Neville!" Harry leapt up to help his friend up off the floor, while Lily and James did the same for Neville's parents, Alice and Frank Longbottom. The two boys sped out of the room (most likely to play wizards chess), while the four adults started to catch up.

Alice and Frank Longbottom were in the same predicament as Lily and James were all those years ago. They were messing about in their home with baby Neville when suddenly they were attacked. Alice and Frank were in the wizarding hospital (St. Mungo's) for two years before they could raise Neville, so Lily and James took him in. Frank's Mum Agusta Longbottom would have done it, but her husband had only just died and she caught a case of the Dragon Pox, so she trusted the Potter's with her grandson.

Alice Longbottom was a very pretty lady. She had short blonde hair, a round face and a really bubbly personality. She was Lily's best friend in school and still is.

Frank Longbottom was the love of Alice's life. He was tall and he had short brown hair. He was more laid-back than Alice, so he balanced her out very nicely.(*)

Ten minutes later, the flames turned green again and a women a few years older than Frank fell out, along with her son.

"Harry! Ron's here!" James called up the stairs while Lily and Alice started talking animatedly to Ron's mother, Molly Weasley.

The Weasley's were a large family. There was Molly and Arthur, the parents, and there was _seven_ kids. In order from oldest to youngest, there was Bill, then Charlie, followed by Percy, there was the twins Fred and George (or Gred and Forge), Ron came next and last but not least, Ginny. The Weasley were well known to be low on money, so the Potter's, being as rich as they were, made monthly donations to th Weasley family vault in Gringotts bank (the wizarding bank, located on Diagon Alley).

"Hullo, Ron!" Harry and Neville burst through the door. They both had ash all over their faces.

"Harry! What did I say about exploding snap? Look at the state of the two of you!" Lily scolded. She immediately grabbed a brush and started brushing him down, Alice doing the same with Neville.

Once she was finished, she told Harry to go fetch his backpack because they were leaving. Harry obediently went to his room, Ron and Neville following him.

"How are you all?" Molly questioned.

Molly was a short, plump lady with bright red hair and freckles all over her face. The whole Weasley clan looked the same, except all of the boys were very tall.

"Oh, we're all perfectly well, thank you. How is Arthur? I hear the office is busy," Lily said.

"Arthur? He's probably fast asleep at the moment. They had them working from nine in the morning till three in the morning yesterday, there was a big problem down in Derbyshire. Something about farm tools floating about and doing all the work on their own, I think. When do you to go back to work? You'll be teaching Harry this year, that'll be weird!" Molly replied.

When they returned to the wizarding world, Lily and James both got jobs at Hogwarts. Harry, being only five at the time, came with them and helped Lily a little. James took up the position of Astronomy Professor while Lily took up the place of the Muggle Studies Professor for a number of years before changing to assisting Madame Pince and Madame Pomfrey in the Library and the Hospital Wing.

"Yeah! That's going to be awkward for him too, he'll be being taught by his own dad! James, just do me a favour and don't embarrass him please, I would hate for him to be teased any more than he's going to be because of his parents," Lily said.

Just then, the flames turned green and Arthur Weasley's head showed up in the grate.

"Lily? James? Are you there?" He yelled.

"Arthur! What's up?" James leaned down to the fire.

"Is Sirius there?" He asked. James nodded. "Tell him to that he's needed at the Ministry urgently. There's been an emergency."

James walked swiftly out of the room while Molly, Alice, Frank and Lily leaned closer to the fire.

"Arthur, dear, what's going on?" Molly asked.

Arthur's face was a mixture between ecstatic and grave. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Lily.

"Peter Pettigrew has been captured."

 **A/N:** New chapter!! This is a very long one so it took a long time to write. I know I've left you all on a cliffhanger, but it is necessary for the storyline. Please review, it'd mean so much to hear your opinion on how the chapter went!

Till the next chapter,

Art.with.ap

P.S: I got the idea of Astronomy Professor from Yugioash so don't think I'm taking all the credit.

 ***I don't actually know if I've described Frank right. I did some research but I ended up going off of the picture in a way, modifying small bits and I also made up the other information about him as there are no descriptions on their personalities that I can find. The same with Alice, I changed her hair and I feel like Lily and her would have been best friend's. Please tell me if there needs to be a change! Thanks!**


	3. You Can Hear Me?

**The Family Who Lived**

 ** _Disclaimer!_**

 **If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't** **be**

 **writing fanfictions. I'd be writing**

 **acutal books and enjoy the perks to**

 **being famous.**

 ** _Chapter 3_** ** _: You Can Hear me?_**

 ** _Last time_** **_on The Family Who lived:_**

 _"Peter Pettigrew has been captured_."

Four stunned faces looked into the fireplace of the Potter's London residence. Those words, those few groups of letters, have been what they had been waiting to hear for ten long years. The Potter's could now go places without worrying about a possible attack from the little rat.

"Where on Earth did you find him, Arthur?" Frank asked.

"Funny story, actually. You all know Percy's rat Scabbers, yes? Well, it's been in our family for nine and a half years now, which is six years longer than most rats live, so I took him to the Ministry to get some trained Aurors to perform the Animagus reversal spell. Next thing I know, Pettigrew is sitting on the table!"

Just as Mr. Weasley finished his conversation, James burst through the door along with Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron and Neville.

"Mr. Potter, I'm telling you, Chudley Cannons are going to win the cup this season!" Ron said.

"Ah, but Puddlemere United have the best team, Ron, and th- Hey! Why the expressions, you four? Jeez, I leave for ten minutes and when I come back, you'd think Pettigrew had been found," James says jokingly.

"James? Can I talk to you for a moment? Outside?" Lily takes James' arm and leads him out into the kitchen.

"Lily? Are you OK?" James' looks at his wife worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just shocked, that's all."

"Would you care to enlighten me in the 'emergency'?"

Lily studied her husband's face for a minute. Finally, she took a deep breath and told James what had happened.

"Peters been caught, James, he's been _caught_. Can you believe it? After ten years, he's been found, but he's been right under our noses. Right there, the most _obvious_ place, the _simplest_ hiding spot, and it's taken us ten years! _Ten_ years! Ten _freaking_ years to find the traitorous rat that almost made us loose our lives! Not to mention he basically would have killed our son! I don't know what to think! Harry's safe now! We're safe to do almost anything we want to!"

"Lily, you're ranting again! Calm down! What do you mean 'right under our noses'? Where was he hiding?"

"You know Percy Weasley's rat, don't you?" James nodded. "That was Peter this whole time. Arthur noticed he had been alive for an unusual amount of time so he took him to the Ministry to be checked. James, the man who betrayed us was living with one of our best friend's son."

"Lily, darling, stop worrying. Pettigrew has been caught. We have nothing to be worrying about. We're all safe, nothing has happened. Let's go enjoy the day and celebrate our son and his best friend's birthday's, okay? C'mon now, Padfoot's leaving and I want to say goodbye to him."

They went back into the living room to say goodbye to Sirius, the Longbottom's and Mrs. Weasley and got ready to go to the zoo.

"Uncle Remus? Are you coming to the zoo with us?" Harry looked at his honorary uncle with wide puppy eyes. Remus smiled at his honorary nephew and ruffled his hair.

"Oi! Not the hair, Mum'll kill me!" Harry grumbled, attempting to flatten his hair.

Harry has his father's good lucks. He was lean and lanky with circular rimmed glasses and unruly jet black hair that was always messy and stuck up everywhere. The only difference between Harry and James was that James has hazel eyes, and Harry has the same bright green orbs as his mother.

"Oh, she won't mind. And of course I'm coming! Why else would I be here? I can't miss my favourite Prongslet's and his friends birthday trip, can I?" Remus said.

Harry's parent came back into the room.

"Harry! Your hair! How on Earth did it get this messy, young man?" Lily started to give out to her son.

"Mmmuuummm, Remmy ruffled my hair! It wasn't my fault!" Harry whined.

Lily turned to Remus.

"Remus?! You know how hard it is to tame that mop, you lived with James for seven years! We have to leave, too!"

"Lils, stop stressing out! Harry, try to flatten your hair on the bus, ok? Now, to the Leaky Couldren!" James said.

The six flooed to the Leaky Couldren in London, a pub only visible to those who use magic. As usual, quite a group of people noticed Harry and by the time Remus, James and Lily arrived, Neville and Ron were on the floor, and Harry was swarmed by people.

"Mr. Potter, it is so good to finally meet you!"

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Mind doing an interview for the Daily Prophet? We would love to have you!"

"Harry Potter? Is it really?"

Everyone was talking over one another, the pub was in complete chaos.

"Okay, okay, everyone, can you please leave my son alone?" James attempts to get Harry free, but to no avail.

OI! EVERYBODY!" A voice boomed through the building, coming from the door. Everybody turned towards it.

"Woul' ye all leave the poor boy alone? 'es only ten!"

A man twice the size of a normal man and twice the height of a normal man stood in the doorway. He had big, burly hair and he wore a jacket with too many pockets to count. The only thing that made you realise that he was a bit of a softie was his bright pink umbrella. This wasn't a normal umbrella, as the man had hidden his broken wand inside it. He wasn't meant to do magic, but he couldn't help it.

"Hagrid!" Harry ran towards the man, and he threw his arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

Hagrid chuckled, "I'm jus' goin' ter ge' some stuff from the apo'hecary. Dumbledore sen' me cause Snape is busy. Where're yous all goin'?"

"The zoo. It's mine and Neville's birthdays next week, so we're celebrating together."

"Hello, Hagrid!" Ron, Neville, Remus and Harry's parents had finally made their way through the crowd, and they greeted Hagrid while brushing themselves down.

" 'ello! 'ow are you?" Hagrid replied.

"Oh, we're fine. Thanks for saving Harry back there," Lily said.

"No problem, Lily. It's the leas' I coul' do."

"Well, we must be off. See you soon!" Lily ignored the crowd staring rapt at them and she walked out onto the muggle side of the world. The others followed her and they caught the bus to the zoo.

"Harry, flatten your hair before your mother has a freak out," James leaned over and muttered out of the corner of his mouth to his son.

"I heard that," Lily literally sang.

"Heard what?" James looked innocently at his wife.

"Oh my God, you are actually impossible," Lily moaned.

"And that's why you love me."

Harry's hair did not want to stay flat, no matter how hard he tried to flatten it. His hair had a mind of its own.

It took another half an hour to get to the zoo. The minute they got through the door, Harry grabbed the map and searched it for the lions enclosure.

"There! There's the lions! Can we go there first? Please?"

"Yeah! Let's go there first!" Ron said.

They headed to the lion enclosure, only to find there were no lions that you were able to see.

"Dad, where are they?" Harry looked at James.

James peered at his watch to check the time. Two o' clock. Feeding time.

"They'll be here in a minute. It's feeding time."

"Really?! Cool!"

They watched the lions being fed (which Lily found disgusting) and they walked around the rest of the enclosures before heading to the reptile house. Harry, Ron and Neville went from window to window, looking at the animals and talking animatedly to each other.

Lily, James and Remus walked a bit away from the boys so as to keep an eye on them but that they weren't breathing down their necks.

They were near the end of the reptile house when trouble struck. Lily realised that her sister and her family were there, looking at the same snake that her son was looking at.

"James, Petunia's here. Don't do anything except be polite. Please," She pleaded with him.

"I won't, I won't, but where is she?"

"Over there by Harry."

Petunia Dursley was Lily's older sister. She hated magic and pretty much disowned Lily after their parents death. She was a very thin women, with blonde hair and a bony face, the complete opposite to her husband. Vernon Dursley was a big, beefy man who had no neck and a rather large mustache. They had a son, the same age as Harry, named Dudley. Dudley was also rather large, and he had reddish skin and blonde hair.

Harry hadn't realised who the Dursley's were as he never really saw them, but he had realised that they were impatient and extremely rude. Dudley was complaining about the snake not moving to his Dad,who then proceeded to knock on the window roughly and yell, "Move!" at the poor snake. The snake did not move and Dudley started complaining _again_ and he moved away.

Once the Dursley's moved away, James and Lily relaxed and turned to the snapling turtle exhibit where Ron and Neville were discussing the difference between muggle animals and wizarding animals. They didnt see what happened next until after.

Harry was staring at the snake, which, after the Dursley's moved away, had opened its eyes and lifted its head till it was eye level with Harry.

 _And it_ _winked._

Harry stared at the snake, dumbstruck. Looking around, he made sure that no one was looking, and winked back to the snake. The snake jerked its head towards the retreating back of the Dursley's, looked to the celling, and gave Harry a look that said he got that _all the time._

"I do too," Harry whispered, but not believing that the snake could hear him. "Where do you come from?"

The snake turned towards the sign beside Harry. Harry looked at it and read the words on it.

 _This snake is a Boa Constructer. Boa Contructers are commonly found in Brazil, however this one has been bred in captivity._

"Do you miss Brazil?" He asked, looking at the snake again. The snake nodded it's head.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! MRS. DURSLEY! LOOK AT WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING!" Harry turned around to find a scrawny boy with a face like a rat running over to him, closely followed by the boy who was standing next to him earlier.

"Out of the way, you," he said before punching Harry in the ribs. Harry, caught surprised by the force, fell to the ground and gasped in pain, cluching his stomach. At the same moment, the glass dissappeared.

The snake slithered out of his exhibit and multiple people screamed. Chaos ensued. The snake passed Harry and it hissed, " _Brazil here I come._

 _Thankssssssss amigo,"_ and it slithered out of the reptile house.

"Lily, where's Harry?" James asked.

"I don't know! James? James?! What's wrong?"

James was a ghostly pale colour, as if all the blood had drained from his face. He pointed to the floor across the way.

Lily turned to see her son unconscious on the floor, and gasped. She rushed over and put her finger under his nose. He was breathing, but if was very rough and only came out in short gasp-like breath's. She gathered him up in her arms, and ran out of the reptile house. She found a secluded spot without any people, and turned on the spot, disappearing. She reappeared in the reception of St. Mungo's and ran to the desk.

The lady at reception looked up and saw Lily.

"Lily! How are you? What- Ohmigod! What happened?!" She had spotted Harry in Lily's arms.

"No clue, but he's barely breathing. He needs medical attention immediately."

The lady, named Greta, saw Alice Longbottom, who had become a healer, walking over to a man who had grown an extra nose by accident. She stepped around Lily, blocking her out of Alice's veiw, and called out.

"Alice!"

"Yeah?" Alice turned towards her.

"Come here please."

"I can't! I've got a patient to look after!"

"This is an emergancy!"

"What type of emergancy?"

Greta stepped aside to reveal Lily, who still had Harry in her arms. Alice gasped and turned to the man she was just about to look at.

"Do you want me to send a different healer to come sort you out? I've got to look at the unconscious boy over there."

The man nodded and Alice ran over to Lily, Harry and Greta. She immediately checked Harry's pulse and put her finger under his nose.

"Shit."

"What?"

Alice ignored Lily and conjured a stretcher. She helped Lily put Harry onto the stretcher and started going towards the emergancy room.

"Alice! What's wrong with him?"

"Lily, I know you're scared, but please keep it down and hurry. If we don't help Harry within the next five minutes, he's going to suffocate."

Lily paled instantly and started to hurry up.

 **A/N: New chapter! To all of you who read Lily and James: Love Conquers Hate, no, I have not abandoned it. I'm going to catch this story up to chapter five and then take turns in updating the two stories. Thanks to those who reviewed the last two chapters! I replied in the reviews because this chapter wasn't ready to post yet.**

 **I hope you liked my very small plot twist. I felt like adding more danger, and what's danger without an unconscious boy on the floor? That's all for now.**

 **Till the next chapter! I solemnly swear to update this story,**

 **Art.with.ap x**


	4. What Happened?

**The Family Who Lived**

 ** _Disclaimer!_**

 **I dont own anything you recognise.**

 **I wish I did, but I don't.**

 ** _Chapter 4: What Happened?_**

"Lily!"

Lily turned around in her seat in St. Mungo's Waiting Room to see her husband rushing towards her.

"James! Did you bring Ron and Neville home?"

James nodded. "What happened? What's wrong with Harry?"

"I don't know! Alice wouldn't tell me. All she said was if he didn't get treatment quickly he would of suffocated."

Whatever blood that had remained in James' face left, leaving him a sickly pale colour. "I think I know a spell that does that," he whispered.

"A spell? Do you think one of Voldemorts followers was in the zoo with us?"

"Maybe. How long will he be here for? It's his birthday next week."

"He'll be here for another night, just to make sure we completely got rid of that spell. How did Harry even get hit with such a dark curse?" Alice Longbottom said from behind them.

James and Lily turned around to face Alice. Her face was slightly paler than usual and her brow was creased, concern filling he rosy cheeks.

"We don't even know. We were at the zoo, and I think he did some accidental magic-" James started.

"You _think_ he did accidental magic? Be bloody well did! He made the glass dissapear on a boa constructor's exhibit for crying out loud!" Lily cut in.

"Okay, so he _definitely_ did some accidental magic, but anyways, as I was saying, there was complete chaos while the snake was roaming about so we didn't see anyone with a wand. My guess would be either a dissolution charm or an invisibility cloak."

"Alice?" Lily turned to her friend, "Is there a pensive here?"

Alice nodded.

"Could I use it for a minute?"

"What for? It's only meant to be used in absolute emergencies."

"I want to look at Harry's memory of the reptile house, to see if he saw anything."

"Wait here, I'll go ask the head healer."

Alice returned five minutes later with a set of keys and a slip of paper. "C'mon, I'll take you to it. But first, let's go to Harry because we need the memory."

Lily and James followed Alice to a private room on the fourth floor (the ward that treats spell damage) where Harry would stay for the night. Upon entering the room, Harry's parents took in the sight of their son sitting in the bed with a frown mixed with a grimace on his face.

"What's wrong Harry?" Alice walked over to his bedside.

"Headache and tummy ache," he replied.

Alice immediately whipped her wand out. "Lie down."

Harry did as he was told and Alice moved her wand above him, muttering under her breath.

"How does that feel?"

"Better."

"Good," Alice turned to Lily, "Now, he could have been obliviated, so he might be a bit confused. There isn't any sign of a memory charm on him, but I thought I'd better warn you."

Lily rushed over to Harry's bedside, throwing her arms around him.

"God, Harry, you gave us such a fright! What happened?!"

Harry took a deep breath. Scrunching his face up in concentration, he told his parents what happened.

"I was looking at the boa constructor- which was being quite boring, and the people beside me were knocking on the glass. When they left, the snake un-curled and rose up to look at me in the eye. And then it- it winked."

"It winked?" James asked, confused.

Harry nodded, "Yeah it did. It also gave me a look that said he got people knocking on the glass all the time. Mum- Dad- did it- did it understand me?" He looked up at his parents, his eyes were clouded and confused.

James looked at Lily and they seemed to have a silent conversation, and turned back to his son.

"Harry, you understand why Voldemort tried to kill us, yes?"

Harry nodded. His parents had explained the prophecy to him last year when he turned ten so that he would know why Voldemort attemted to kill his family and how he survived, and how he got his scar.

"You see, when your mother cast herself between you and Ol' Moldyshorts, she cast a _very_ old enchantment on you, one that stopped him from being able to use any spell on you, or touch you. The next spell he used against you just so happened to be the Avada Kedavera curse, which rebounded and struck him, as we have already told you. He was, in a sense, destroyed, his soul latched from his body. When this happened, some of his powers were transferred over to you. So yes, snakes do understand you, but just because they do does not mean you are bad. Remember that."

Harry nodded.

Lily opened her mouth to ask Harry for the memory when he cut her off.

"You can take it now if you want."

Lily looked at Harry sideways.

"Take what?"

Harry frowned. "The memory. You said you wanted the memory of the zoo, didn't you?"

"Wh- How- Harry- _Did_ I say that?"

She turned to James and Alice, who, with wide eyes, shook their heads.

"Mum?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What just happened?"

Lily looked at her son. She had no clue as to what just happened. She never knew Harry had been able to read minds, he's never done it before.

"I don't know what happened, Harry, but we will tell Albus once we get you better, okay?"

Harry nodded and James stepped towards his bed.

"Son, we need to get that memory from you to figure out what happened. Are you well enough for it?"

Harry nodded his head.

Lily took out her wand and conjoured a small vial. "This is going to feel really weird, Harry, but I want you to concentrate _very_ hard on what happened in the zoo, ok?" She pressed the tip of her wand into Harry's temple and slowly dragged it away. Attached to it was a string, of the most peculiar colour, which she dropped into the vial.

"Thank you darling. Get some sleep, alright? We love you," She brushed Harry's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead before following Alice out of the room.

Upon reaching the Pensive, Lily tipped the memory into it and it swirled around before settling down. James stood next to her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly as though to give her strength and they both fell foreward into the world of memories, a world that they only knew half of.

 **Authors Note:** I'm so sorry!

Let me explain as to why I've been absent for so long. First things first, school started up again, which has been taking up most of my time recently which meant that I wasn't able to write another chapter for my stories. Also, I have spent the past few weeks deep cleaning my bedroom which left me with very little time to even read, let alone continue with my fanfictions. So please don't hate me!!

This chapter is (kind of) interesting in a way, because Harry has read his mothers mind without realising it. If you enjoyed, please leave a review!

You're fellow magical muggle,

Art.with.ap


End file.
